Pitch Perfect
by Becky Hamilton
Summary: There's a new villain in town, with a focus on Emma. This villain is different than anything else they have ever faced; he is the embodiment of fear itself. The only question is can Emma and the gang defeat this evil. Or will they have to rely on an entity that is older than Killian. (rated M: in case people find things to be too graphic)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"You let Emma go with who?!" Killian practically screamed.

"Shhh! You'll wake the baby." Mary Margaret scolded him. Trying to keep everyone as quiet as possible so they wouldn't wake the sleeping child, who took almost an hour to put down to begin with.

It had only been two days ago that Killian heard anything about this new villain they were up against. But worst still Emma had gone with Neal to check out one of the hiding places, they had discovered. Killian had known Baelfire when he was a child and he had come to like him. It was only after he had heard about Emma and Neal's past together, was it getting harder and harder to see them even standing next to each other.

"Killian relax. They were just chasing down a lead. You were busy with Henry. I am sure they will be back soon." David placing a hand on his tense shoulder.

"How long have they been gone?" Killian asked in a quiet yet urgent voice.

"Almost two hours… Come to think of it…" David looked at his watch in a very casual manner, a frown playing across his brow.

"They really should be back by now." The sudden feeling of unease hit David in the chest. Causing David to looked up at Killian in that moment, seeing the same worried look lacing his eyes as well. It was then, as if on cue Neal sprang through the Nolan's front door, breathing heavily. All three of them turned to face him, shock on their faces.

"We found his hide out. But he found us and we had to make a break for it." Neal practically crawled to the counter in the kitchen as he spoke. Making his way to the sink to get some water. As he spoke everyone was on edge. Looking for the obvious part that he was leaving out.

"Where's Emma, Baelfire?!" Killian spoke forcefully.

"What do you mean?" Neal stopped drinking from the kitchen faucet to look around the room.

"You said we made a break for it, but Emma isn't with you. Where is she?" Mary Margaret placed both of her hands on either hip, glaring at Neal the whole time.

"She was right behind me…" Neal spoke searching the room for any sign of her.

"Obviously not, Mate. Where is she?!" Killian was losing his temper at this. He had better not have left her all by herself with this villain. This one was different than anything they had ever faced, and there was no way she should be fighting alone against him.

"I don't know. All I know is he was there in front of us, Emma said run and then there was a flash of black light followed by a bright white light. We barely made it outside… I could have sworn she was right behind me." Neal dried his hand really casually as he spoke, tossing the towel to the side. As he did so, Killian was out the door, without so much as a word to anyone.

"If I find her in less than perfect condition, he is going to pay for leaving her behind." Killian voice dripped with venom as he made his way down the stairs. David only steps behind him.

"We'll find her, Killian. Don't worry." David spoke trying to calm an excessively worried Killian. David could tell that Emma meant more to him then she had even meant to Neal, based on how he was acting right now.

"David, something's wrong. I can feel it. She should have been right behind him. She knows not to face someone this powerful on her own. I just have a bad feeling." Killian stopped at David's truck before pulling the door handle open.

"Let's just retrace the route that Neal would have taken to get to the apartment. Maybe she got lost or turned down the wrong road." David responded while climbing into the truck. With that said they made their way around town searching down every road. After about an hour of searching. They finally ended up at the villain's so called lair. Killian was the first one out of the truck, making his way carefully towards the intimidating house before them. David again was behind him, gun drawn.

The two of them stopped at the front gate of the mansion. It was evident that at one point in time this home would have been beautiful, but over time it had become a shell of what once was. All the windows that littered the front facade were shattered. Vines clung to ever surface, regardless of what it was. Which was everything from wood plank siding to stone work along the base of the house. And leading up to the two towering solid oak doors was a giant cobblestone staircase which sat under a rotting porch roof. David couldn't remember a mansion being all the way out here in the forest before today. Then again every year was bringing about new changes that they all could barely keep up with. It must have come over one of the times and they just missed it.

"This is where he was spotted? Not at all subtle is he?" Killian sarcastically spoke, arching an eyebrow at the house before him.

"I guess not." David responded quickly. "Here, take this." Handing Killian, a gun, for some form of protection. Although he had no idea how much good it would do in the long run, based on the information they had gathered so far. Killian happily accepted the weapon, hoping that he wouldn't have to use it.

As the two of them silently made their way up to the mansion. Killian had an overwhelming sense of unease course through his veins. As they entered through the heavy old oak doors David and Killian looked around the room in awe of the pure majesty that was once graced this house.

The grand doors opened up to sprawling great room with pillars situated at the end of what looked like a colossal staircase. Old faded paintings precariously hung on the disheveled walls. Two great rusting chandeliers hung from the ceiling. One hanging over what looked to be a sitting area and the other at the top of the staircase. And just below that sat a white marble statue of an angel, wings outstretch behind him. His face held a fearsome look upon it, as he held a sword in his right and a shield in his left. And perched atop that very shield with a nonchalant grin across his face, was a figure of what looked like a man. Sharp angular features to his face, with a hooked nose beneath yellow piercing eyes. His thin frame cloaked in jet black robes that cascaded their way from his shoulders to the base of the staircase, before them. In one quick motion David and Killian raise their gun to point at the figure.

"Who are you?!" David bellowed at him. His voice echoing across every inch of the vastly empty room.

A low throaty chuckle escaped the figures lips before he casually lifted his right hand in a mocking salute. Only to vanish before their eyes, the chuckle still echoing in their ears and reverberating around the room.

"What just happened? Where did he go?" David questioned, holstering his gun as he looked around the room. Killian's eyes fell upon the vast staircase in front of him. It had been much larger than he had thought. There were two landings to it. One was at the top where the statue still remained but thin male figure had vanished completely. Not leaving a single trace of him behind. And there on the second landing as if by magic Emma was there, laying perfectly still. Killian's eyes went from searching to pure panic as he could see her laying there.

"SWAN!" Killian screamed out as he ran up the stairs to her.

"EMMA!" David hearing Killian and seeing that Emma was laying on that second landing, was only seconds behind a distraught Killian.

As Killian reached the landing did he truly realize the seriousness of her condition. Blood pooled in various places on and around her body. Killian fell to his knees beside her placing a gentle hand on her face.

"Emma… Please… No…" Killian's voice cracked violently as he took in all her injuries that he could see. Tears stung his eyes when she hadn't even moved since they called her name. His chest constricted at the sight of her limp form. He couldn't lose her, not like this. Not to this creature, not to anyone. She belonged with him, and he would do anything right now to switch places with her. As the hot tears made their way down his cheeks he could just barely make out what David was barking into his phone.

"We need an ambulance here, ASAP! We're at…" Killian lost track of his words as Emma slowly and weakly opened her eyes turning her head slightly to look up at the two figures hovering around her.

"Killian?" Emma breathlessly asked. Her vision blurry as she was met with a dark haired figure before her. One that she was sure was Killian's.

"It's alright, I'm here, and so is your father. Lay still, help is coming." Killian gently stroked her face with his right hand. His hook resting on the ground next to her head.

"Where's…" Emma began to ask something, when a wave of pain told her otherwise. It completely consumed her body as she slammed her eyes shut. Killian could see how her body stiffened. Causing every part of his own body to scream in agony.

"Neal is safe, at your parents' house. He's fine." Killian forced out the words. His anger flaring up again at the thought of the man who left her behind. How could he just leave her!

"Emma? Who was that?" David gently questioned her, hoping that she would have gotten some form of answers from the thin framed man.

"Pitch… He said his name was… Pitch Black…" Emma weakly spoke before her eyes clenched tighter together, and her head fell limp against the cold staircase.

"Emma! Come back to me! Don't you do this! Don't you dare do this to me!" Killian's voice broke as he stroked her face. Desperately trying to get some response that she was still alive. A hand rested upon his shoulder, causing his head to violently jerk up to the man who placed it there. It was one of those EMT people everyone had told him about. The same ones that helped him when he was struck by the vehicle not long ago. They could help her, and even though it pained him in ways that no one else knew he got up from his position beside Emma, letting them do their work. In a matter of minutes, they had Emma's neck wrapped in some form of brace and she was loaded onto a straight plank of wood, and loaded onto a mobile bed from the looks of it. Between the two EMT's as well as David and Killian, they had Emma loaded into the Ambulance shortly after that.

"You go with her Killian; I'll meet you at the hospital." David said quickly, seeing as Killian hadn't moved from her side since they found her. He gave a nod of acknowledgement to David before climbing into the back of the Ambulance, shutting the doors firmly behind him. As they made their way to the hospital Killian watched closely as the EMT moved around the cabin.

"Is she going to be alright?" Killian couldn't help but as the question. He had to know.

"She's in critical condition." The EMT answered quickly and impatiently as he worked feverishly to get Emma in a better state before they got to the hospital. Killian knew all too well what that meant. And all he could do was hope and pray that she would somehow make it through this. That she would come back to him. He couldn't live without her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The drive to the hospital was shorter than Killian had anticipated. One minute he was sitting in the back of the Ambulance and then the next he was following them into the hospital with Emma on the bed. She hadn't moved or said anything throughout the entire trip. Making Killian think the worst.

"Sir, you can't go in there." A nurse spoke firmly as Killian was about to enter through the doors where they were rolling Emma through.

"Why the bloody hell not?!" Killian's voice echoed across the room causing everyone else to look at him. He didn't care. All he cared about was that this lady wasn't letting him in to see his Emma.

"The doctors have to check her over and get her stable before you can see her." The nurse calmly stated while placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. The sudden realization hit him. This nurse was only trying to keep the peace; she wasn't trying to keep him apart from Emma at all. With that realization he slowly backed away from the doors.

"My apologies, Lass." Killian apologized before he made his way to the waiting room. Before he knew it David, Mary Margaret, Regina, Robin, and Henry were all coming through the front doors to where Killian stood. No sign of Neal, which was probably a good thing considering Killian wasn't sure if he could control himself at this moment.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Henry frantically asked.

"She's with the doctor now…" Killian was trying to hold it together. But answering that last question broke him in so many ways. Before he could even comprehend what was happening with his body, he was on his knees on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Mary Margaret was at his side, kneeling on the floor. She carefully reached her arms around his shoulder to hold him in a warm and caring embrace. Without any hesitation Killian leaned into her hug, feeling instantly comforted. Mary Margaret wanted to tell him everything was going to be alright, but she didn't even know that. David stood next to his wife, placing a hand on her shoulder, to let her know that he was there. Regina and Robin embraced Henry as tears made their way down his cheeks at the sight of Killian crumpling to the floor before him.

After what seemed like an hour Killian wiped the remaining tears from his eyes.

"Thank you, Snow." His voice cracking slightly at the as he spoke.

"You're welcome, Killian. I know how much she means to you." Mary Margaret spoke looking into his eyes before a moment before they both stood. As they did Dr. Whale entered the room, causing David to be the first one to ask questions.

"How's Emma?" the level of urgency was palpable.

"She's stable for now. She has a massive concussion, some minor internal bleeding, a broken collar bone and a dislocated knee. She lost a good amount of blood, not only from the internal bleeding, but also from various deep gashes that she sustained." Whale spoke very calmly as he listed her injuries, a level of concern passed over his eyes as he spoke.

"When can we see her." Henry asked frantically as he stepped forward.

"She is in room five ten down the far hallway to your right. She might not be awake just yet, but she should be alright to receive company." Whale gave a small smile before he walked away from the group. Without any hesitation everyone made their way towards the room. As everyone proceeded into Emma's private room, Killian stopped in his tracks before he rounded the corner.

"Hook? What's wrong?" Regina questioned seeing him freeze into place.

"I can't go in there…" Killian spoke at barely a whisper.

"Why not?" Regina searched his face for any sign of what he was feeling. This wasn't like the man she had come to know.

"I failed her. I should have been with her… and now she is in there because of me." Killian leaned against the wall slamming his eyes shut at the thought of how her, in that room, wounded.

"That is bull, Hook. You and I both know that you had nothing to do with this. It isn't your fault that she was injured, it was that man. Blame him for hurting, Emma." Regina was in Killian's face. She had to get him to snap out of it. Before Killian had a chance to respond, Henry was at the door.

"Killian, come quick! Mom is asking for you!" Henry barely got the sentence out before he disappeared into the room again.

With that said Killian quickly entered. As he got closer to the bed could he take in all her injuries once more, but this time was different. There was no blood seeping from them or a paleness to her face. Emma's eyes sparkled as he made eye contact with her.

"Killian." A weak smile played across her lips as he came closer. Placing himself on the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling, Love?" Killian asked after he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead then her lips.

"I've been better." Emma responded as she looked deep into his icy blue eyes. They stayed like that before a voice pulled Killian's thoughts away from their moment.

"You've looked better." Neal's voice echoed across the room. Causing everyone to look in the direction of which his voice came from. Killian's anger rose in his chest.

"Emma would not be in this state if you didn't leave her behind, Mate!" Killian was off the side of the bed in seconds spinning around to face Neal. The only thing stopping him from flying at him was that Emma had a slight grip on his hand.

"I thought she was right behind me. I told you that, Hook." Neal spoke with a small edge to his voice. Killian couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You left her behind!" Killian was practically vibrating with anger.

"Well, then I guess it was a good thing you found her, wasn't it?" A smirk crossed Neal's lips. Killian's anger was far from under control. How could he act like this was a good thing that they found her in the state she was in. If he hadn't left her behind she wouldn't be like this right now. It took everything inside him not to fly across the room and beat him in front of everyone. The only thing that made him rethink was Henry. He couldn't hurt the lads father in front of him.

"May I have a word with you, out in the hall. Baelfire." The words calmly came from Killian's mouth which was a shock to even himself.

"Fine." Neal responded rolling his eyes in the process. As he exited the room Killian turned around to face Emma, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Scared, but alive." Emma whispered into his ear, only audible to him. A smirk crossed his face as he pulled back slowly, his smirk getting bigger as he could see a slight smile on Emma's face. She had read and understood exactly what he had going on in his head, and she had given her consent to what he was about to do. With that silent understanding, Killian made his way calmly out of the room to where Neal was standing, shutting the door behind him.

"What do you want, Hook." Neal slowly turned around, and without any warning he was met by Killian's right fist to his jaw. Neal had no time to react, and went down like a ton of bricks, out cold. Then behind Killian the door suddenly opened to reveal David. David took one look at Killian and then to the unconscious Neal on the floor, then back to Killian. Without a word Killian made his way out to the front door. He had to clear his head before he went back into the room. He had to be able to explain himself to Henry at least, and right now he couldn't do that.

After a half an hour Neal finally woke on the floor where he had fallen, David standing over him. Neal slowly pushing himself up from the floor.

"Look who finally chose to wake up." David said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Why am I still in the hallway?" Neal asked as he finally sat up straight against the wall, holding his swollen and bruised jaw.

"I told them to leave you. You were almost hit by a gurney not too long ago." David's eyes never left Neal. As far as he was concerned Neal deserved worse then what Killian gave him.

"Let me guess, you agree with, Hook." Neal suddenly realizing that he was not going to get any sympathy from anyone in this case.

"As far as I am concerned, Killian went easy on you. I would be at least grateful for that." David's voice suddenly becoming low and menacing as he bent down to make eye contact with Neal. At that moment Neal was suddenly happy that he was in the middle of a hospital hallway with a multitude of witnesses.

"That was going easy?" Neal sarcastically commented as a small chuckle left his lips.

"You left my only daughter behind with a villain we know nothing about, who almost killed her. Because you were too big of a coward to turn around. You are lucky to be alive, Neal." David voice was steady, everything about him became even more calculating. A level of fear hit Neal in the chest as he saw something in David's eyes before he leaned forward closer to Neal.

"If it were me, it would have been a broadsword." A menacing smile crossed David's face before he stood and entered Emma's room. Leaving a terrified Neal sitting on the floor in the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Emma had been at the hospital for two weeks straight after the incident, Killian never leaving the hospital, or if he did it was only to freshen up his clothing, have a shower and then come right back to her side again. Everyone has accepted his behavior, even after they learned about what Killian did to Neal. They couldn't blame him for wanting to protect her. Even Henry couldn't blame Killian for punching Neal, in fact he along with David were quite impressed on how it was done. Killian could still remember the conversation.

 _"So I hear you punched my dad?" Henry spoke calm and calculated._

 _"Sorry, Lad. I lost my temper." Killian hung his head in shame. Slowly losing faith that Henry would want anything to do with him after he punched the boy's father._

 _"Are you kidding! I am glad you stood up for my mom." Henry smiled approvingly._

 _"What? You aren't upset that I hit him?" Killian asked, seemingly quite perplexed._

 _"At first I was, then David explained why you did it and what my father did to deserve it. And I get it." Henry responded as he made his way to the couch in the Nolan loft. Killian placed a curious look towards David before sitting at the dining room table. A smile spreading across David's face as he did._

 _"I have a question for you though." David stated firmly. Causing Killian to visibly flinch._

 _"Alright?" Killian responded in acknowledgement._

 _"How the heck did you manage to hit, Neal that hard and not have any form of bruising or open cuts?" David's stern question, becoming more a question of curiosity and intrigue._

 _"Practice, Mate." A devilish smile made its way across his face as the apartment erupted with a chuckle from Henry and David, leaving the question improperly answered. There was no way Killian was going to let Henry know how far he had to go in order to even get to that point._

Killian sat in his chair looking at the peacefully sleeping Emma. Regardless of the multiple wires coming from her arms and the oxygen tube in either one of her nostrils, Killian still thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. He had placed himself at the end of her bed, so he could watch over her. As well as protect her from any other attempt on her life. If this scumbag who attacked her, decided to come back he wanted to put himself in between this Pitch Black person. As he watched her sleep his eyes grew heavy. He desperately needed sleep, but the idea of falling asleep and potentially leaving Emma exposed and unprotected was the only thing keeping him awake. After hours of fighting it, Killian finally succumbed.

Completely un aware that the very man Killian wanted to keep away from Emma, had been standing next to Emma ever since she first fell asleep that night. It wasn't like he was worried about the other man seeing him, no Pitch knew that he couldn't, that was why he was there to begin with. There was something about her that made her a threat, especially after how they first met. But it wasn't like he hadn't dealt with someone like this before.

"Hello, Emma." Pitch spoke as he hovered over her. Looking at the helpless human before him, knowing that neither she or the other man could hear anything he was speaking.

"You have posed a great problem for me. I mean your little firework display that day would have been even more amazing if you were actually able to tap into that glorious power you have." Pitch stood up straight looking down on Emma.

"Too bad that there isn't anyone powerful enough to help you figure that out." He spoke coyly making his way to the other side of her bed.

"Regardless. I can't have you accidentally learning that power, now can I?" Pitch's fingers lightly touching Emma's right arm, sending a shock wave of shivers coursing through her entire body.

"Fortunately for me, I know how to deal with problems like you." Pitch's voice starting to get more excited at the thought of what he was about to do.

"And the best part. Is after I touch you. I can find you wherever you are sleeping." Pitch smiled menacingly as he leaned lower to Emma's face as he spoke. Stopping only centimeters above her face. He loved being this close to someone when he was about to inflict the worst kind of torture imaginable. He loved hearing their pained cries, and muffled screams. Pitch's smile becoming more menacing as he lifted his right hand, placing his index finger on her temple briefly, only to drag it down the full length of her cheek to her chin. It only took a few seconds after touching her chin for Emma to start whimpering quietly.

"I hope you enjoy watching yourself helplessly fighting against me for the next hour, Emma." Pitch let out a low chuckle as Emma's body suddenly convulsed, but her whimpers remained silent. Pitch knew that only a few more minutes and she will be screaming and thrashing about the bed, and even though he enjoyed watching that happen to everyone he touched. He disappeared fully with a smile on his face.

Emma had been sleeping soundly, that was until the sudden nightmare kicked in. _She was walking up to the mansion with Neal at her side. That immediately cut to the two of them in front of this figure. His skin was a pale sickly grey, long black robes cascading to the floor, his eyes were a pale yellow, and a thin frame. "Who are you?" Emma demanded as she raised her gun at the figure before her. Neal cowering behind her the entire time._

 _"Oh, don't mind that. All you need to know is that I am going to personally destroy all of you." The figure smile menacingly as he raised his left hand to which a flash of black light flew over their heads just missing them._

 _"Watch out!" Emma screamed as they both ducked._

 _"Run!" Emma shouted again. As they reached the top of the stairs another blast of black light just barely missing them again. Without a second thought Emma turned suddenly and threw her own light magic at the thin figure who was only a few feet behind her. It made contact with his shoulder, barely knocking him back. Emma stood there in shock at what just happened. She couldn't fathom that her magic had done nothing against this man. Who was he? Emma thought suddenly, but before she could let another thought come into her head. He was directly in front of her._

 _"Shouldn't have done that, Emma." His voice sending shivers down her spine. Then without any warning a blast of dark light spread across her chest from his hand, sending her tumbling down the stairs. Her body crashing and slamming into every step on the way down, only to finally stop at the second landing of the staircase. Agony spreading through every inch of her body as she laid there, unmoving. Emma weakly looked towards the door from where she was laying. Neal was gone. I have to get out of here. I have to get to Henry, Killian... Emma thought as she tried to crawl away from the figure who was making his way towards her from the top of the staircase. Then a searing pain in her knee made her stop, as she could feel his foot twisting it violently, completely dislocating it. She let out a scream of pain, before she felt his icy hand roll her over onto her back to face him again. She was alone and injured from this figure that was now towering over her suddenly, a smile creeping across his face._

 _"who are you?" Emma weakly asked_

 _"Well, seeing as you will most likely die for the injuries. I guess I can tell you my name." He spoke before bending down onto one knee._

 _"My name is Pitch Black." Pitch smiled as he placed a hand on Emma's shoulder, causing her to scream. As Emma screamed she could see a dark haze cloud her vision, the pain was overwhelming and she lost consciousness._

As she lost consciousness the memory started up again. Always ending with her losing consciousness then it restarting all over again. On the third time her body started to involuntarily thrash about.

Killian had only been asleep for at most an hour before he woke to the sound of Emma screaming his name, only to find her thrashing around in the hospital bed.

"Emma?!" Killian was at her side in seconds, not caring if she hit him, he had to wake her. His chest clenched as he saw the pained look on her face, along with her tear soaked cheeks.

"Swan, I'm here. Wake up, your safe." Killian reached down holding one of her thrashing arms in with his good hand. Emma's eyes suddenly flew open, a look of pure terror behind them, until she realized who she was looking at. Killian's eyes have this way of calming her that she would never understand, but at this moment she was grateful for him being there.

"It's okay, Love. It was just a dream. I'm here." Killian slowly released her arm to only bring his hand up to touch her face in a soothing gesture. As he did Emma burst into tears.

"It was awful, Killian. It wouldn't stop. I couldn't wake up." Emma's body shook horribly beneath his hand.

"It's okay. I'm here." Killian spoke softly.

"He attacked us without warning. I tried to fight him off. My magic hit him. It didn't do anything. He threw me down the stairs. I couldn't do anything. I was alone." She choked out through her sobs. Killian's heart sank as he listened to her. Neal had left her alone with a being who wasn't even phased by her magic. And he had seen firsthand how powerful she was.

"It's okay Emma. Nothing is going to happen while I'm here." Killian leaned in letting his heart do the talking. He wanted to wipe away what happened to her, with every fiber of his being. But all he could do was sit there next to her as she cried, until she finally fell asleep. Even after that, he wouldn't move. He couldn't move.

David had come into the room without Killian noticing, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"How's she doing." David asked calmly.

"She's fine now." Killian spoke never taking his eyes off Emma.

"What do you mean by, now?" The level of concern creeping into his voice becoming even more evident.

"She had a night terror." Killian's voice cracked.

"What do you mean a night terror." David said walking to the other side of Emma's hospital bed.

"She was having the same dream over and over again, without being able to wake up. That is until I woke her up." Killian spoke in a defeated tone.

"Then it is a good thing that you were able to wake her." David stood looking from his daughter to Killian.

"You don't understand, Mate. Night terrors don't just happen. They are caused by something. And I think this new villain is that something." As the words slipped from his mouth, did he realize what that meant. They were all fighting against the embodiment of fear itself, Pitch Black. He had heard legends of what Pitch was, and now the bastard was here. And for some reason Pitch found that Emma was a threat. The woman Killian loved had become the victim of this embodiment. How was he supposed to protect her from this?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Today was the first time Killian brought Emma to the Nolan loft since the attack on her. Even though Killian wanted to take care of her on the Jolly Roger where he knew every inch that ship. Everything from the best places to hide to where he kept his private stash of Rum. Emma's parents had insisted that she come back to the loft, much to his distain. Killian didn't see the need to argue with any of them, no matter where Emma was, he wasn't going to leave her side.

"You know you don't have carry me. I can walk fine on my own." Emma spoke begrudgingly. She had been feeling off lately. For some reason every doubt she had ever had while growing up was coming back in full force now. She felt more alone now, even with everyone here to help her through this. Having Killian carry her up the stairs was only making matters worse.

"Yes I do. You are still recovering, and it's only three flights." Killian spoke candidly as he continued up the stairs. He had noticed her distant behavior lately. He made the rough conclusion that she was dealing with the after effects of her injuries and the multiple night terrors she has experienced over the course of three days. It seemed that every time Emma shut her eyes she was screaming within minutes. She was visibly exhausted and defeated, Killian could see it in her eyes every time someone tried to talk to her. He had wanted on many occasions to talk to her about what was going on in her head, but decided against it when she would barely speak at all.

As they reached the top landing where the loft door was, as if by magic the door swung open to reveal David standing in the doorway.

"Look at you! We have your room set up, and everything!" David spoke excitedly, happiness lacing every inch of his face. He was glad to see his daughter in somewhat better health, and back at home.

"Great, shall I take you to your room, m'lady?" Killian asked with a smirk on his face, trying to elicit some form of happy expression.

"Doesn't seem like I have much of a choice now does it." Emma spoke softly, distance creeping into her eyes and body language. Killian's chest constricted at the sight of it. He then made his way up to her room, placing her on the bed. Then reaching over to Henry's bed to pull off the blanket and very gingerly wrapped it around her fragile frame before they spoke a word to each other.

"There we go. How are you feeling?" Killian questioned as he brushed a lock of hair out of her face and behind her ear. Placing himself right next to her on the bed.

"Does it matter." Emma ask quietly as she avoided eye contact with him.

"Of course it does. Why wouldn't it?" The level of concern evident in his voice. But before she could even answer his question there was a tap at the window. As they both turned to look all they could see was flowers, white Calla Lilies to be exact. As Killian got up off the bed, he tried to peer around them only to be met with a face. Just then the window flew open and a thin framed figure entered the room, standing next to the open window. The figure had white tousled hair, blue eyes, a blue sweatshirt, with tan pants ending at just above his ankles, and no shoes what so ever. A caring smile spread across his face as he held the flowers in the direction of Emma.

"I brought flowers for the injured." His smile getting even bigger as he looked from Killian to Emma.

"Who the hell are you, mate?" Killian took a defensive step in between Emma and this intruder that was standing before them.

"There's no need to get defensive now. I am here to help." The male gently placed the flowers on the nearby dresser. Only to vanish and land on the bed post on the opposite side of the room.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jack Frost, and I do believe you have a live in pest residing in Storybrooke." Jack took a bow as he said his name.

"Jack Frost? You're Jack Frost?" Killian couldn't believe that the teenager standing in front of him was actually Jack Frost.

"The one and only." Jack hoped off the bed post to a sitting position on the end of the bed near Emma's feet. Killian flinched as Jack landed. The last guy who got this close was almost killed her.

"You can't be more then sixteen." Killian spoke in confusion and disbelief. There was no way that this child could be who he said he was.

"Oh, you are the type of guy who needs proof, huh?" One of Jack's eyebrows shot up at the question. After a forced sigh came out past his lips.

He then winked causing Killian to take a step back only to hear a crackling come from his left arm, he looked down to see ice completely covering his hook from base to tip.

"All that proves is that you have ice powers. And we have both personally met someone who has the exact same powers." Killian stared at his hook, inspecting the intricacy of the ice.

"Ooo, a fellow ice power. I shall very much like to meet this person." Jack gave and excited look towards Emma, his smile instantly vanishing as he could see her face was devoid of any happy expression.

"Pitch has really done a number on you, hasn't he?" Jack spoke in a low concerned voice. He could see what Pitch had been doing to her, it was visible. Even to the untrained eye anyone could tell that she wasn't the same person since after the accident. And Jack had witnessed something similar first hand, although it wasn't to the same extent that Emma was facing now. Pitch must have grown in power and strength since the last time Jack and the gang had faced him.

"What are you taking about? How do you know of Pitch?" Killian was at Emma's side of the bed reaching for her hand. Emma remained quiet, throughout this interaction. She had become a shell of a person, feeling cut off from everyone and today was nothing different.

"Pitch Black. He fixates on person who is the most threatening to him. In so doing he plays on their worst fears and uses that to debilitate them completely. Pitch is the Prince of Darkness, and a horrendous enemy. I was summoned here to Storybrooke to help Emma get her powers and defeat him once and for all." Jack spoke calmly watching Killian's movements towards Emma. He was now holding her hand in his. Finally realizing and coming to terms with her condition. Everything was starting to make sense, she was starting to become more and more distant ever since that first night terror. Even though Killian had his own suspicions about how she was doing this, it still hit him harder than normal now hearing that she was having all of her fears presented to her over and over again.

"How do we stop, Pitch?" Killian asked forcefully. He wanted to put an end to this creature who would dare fixate on his Emma.

"We don't. Emma has to." Jack got up off the bed looking at the two of them.

"And how the bloody hell is she supposed to do that?" Killian's level of frustration was rising again. There was no way Emma could do anything in her condition.

"With help from her family and friends, she will eventually go back to normal. And it is only then with the encouragement from everyone around her, will she be able to realize her true power." Jack stated as he paced the upstairs bedroom. Emma sat there listening to the two of them talking about her and Pitch. On some sort of level, she cared but the biggest part of her was focused on the debilitating fact that she felt abandoned all over again. And she for a moment wondered how everything could rest on her shoulders yet again. Regardless of everything all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sleep for months. Apparently what she was feeling at that moment was visible to at least Killian.

"Let's head downstairs, to talk more. Emma try to get some sleep, Love please. I will just be downstairs if you need me." Killian placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. Giving her a small smile as she nodded in agreement. Killian tucked her in before he proceeded down the stairs with Jack, looking over his shoulder at Emma as he did. Everything inside him he wanted to chase away her nightmares and fears that she had ever had in her life. But all he could do now was support her and let her know she wasn't alone and never will be again.


	5. Chapter 5

Killian and Jack made their way down the stairs to the livening room below. Jack was practically hopping down to each step. Killian slowly made his way down them, every step he took was agony. He hated even being a few feet away from Emma right now, much less another half level away from her. Every eye turned towards them as they made it to the last step.

"Who are you?" David questioned looking up at the strange teenager coming from Emma's room. A smirk crossed Jacks face as he entered the livening room.

"Jack Frost, here to help." He bowed as he stood there. Everyone stared in disbelief at the thin teenager before them.

"The Jack Frost?!" Henry spoke in an excited voice as he got up from his chair. He had seen the movie Rise of the Guardians recently and recognized the person before him.

"AHHH! A fan!" Jack practically hopped in the air. Excitement coursing through his veins. He made his way to Henry without looking at anyone else, holding up his hand for a high five.

"Wait... Why are you here?" David spoke as the voice of reason to this turn of events. He had been on edge recently, having his daughter almost killed, this new villain who had now fixated on her. And now with there was a strange teenager in his livening room, who Henry seemed to know, who apparently had answers to all these problems.

"I was summoned here, because we got word that Pitch Black had come to Storybrooke and Emma is the only one who can stop him." Jacks voice became low as he spoke, he then proceeded to talk about why Pitch fixated on Emma in particular.

Killian's thoughts went back to Emma as Jack spoke. How was she supposed to save Storybrooke when she thought of herself as less than worthy of even being cared for. The title of Savior was a hard one to bare especially in this state. He had accepted long ago that he was going to have to help her through these tough times and help her be the Savior everyone was relying on.

The weeks flew by, ever since Jack has arrived in Storybrooke both him and Killian had been working with Emma to get her back into the right sprits for the training ahead. It had taken almost three days for them just to get her out of bed to begin with. The night terrors had become a regular thing. So much so that Killian had to stay overnight just to wake her from them. David had tried once and she screamed and flailed for two hours, until he called Killian in a panic. Upon hearing Emma's pained screams Killian was there within minutes, soothing her back into some sort of sleep. On any given night she averaged about two to three hours of peaceful sleep, and from the looks of it was really taking a toll on her. She had become a quiet shell of a person. Black and blue bags set under her eyes, those emerald eyes that Killian loved to look into had lost all sparkle or shine. Instead they were dull dark eyes, that showed pain and fear. Pitch had turned the woman he loved into the same little girl that was left behind and abandoned by her parents. Unable to trust anyone who got close to her. To feel safe within her own bed or in the comfort of his arms, or her father's arms for that matter. Even though it killed him to see her like this there was something that Jack told him almost a week and a half ago. Killian sat as one condemned, on the staircase outside of the loft. He had no idea where to start to help Emma. He wanted so desperately to bring back that sparkle in her eyes. Wanted so desperately to even see her smile.

 _"What's up?" Jack was suddenly sitting next to Killian on the stairs._

 _"I need you to be straight with me, Jack. What is Pitch doing to her?" Killian turned to look at the teenager sitting next to him._

 _"You're not going to like it." Jack refused to look at Killian. Knowing that once he told him there was no going back and that he would truly know what Pitch was doing to Emma._

 _"I don't care. Tell me. I need to know." Killian was desperate._

 _"Pitch takes someone's worst fears and plays off on that." Jack knew the moment he spoke it Killian would understand._

 _"What can I do, Jack. I have to help her through this." Killian's voice was quiet and defeated._

 _"Killian, in all honesty. The best thing you can do for Emma is, be there to remind her that she isn't alone through this. That everyone cares about her. That you will ever leave her side." Jack placed a gentle hand on Killian's shoulder as he spoke._

 _"Will she ever recover from this?" Killian desperately questioned._

 _"It may take some time, but yes she will." Jack looked away from Killian at that moment._

In all honestly everything rested with Emma. People could help her realize and overcome her fear, but Emma was the one who had to at least partially believe that herself. And from the looks of it, she was far from it. At about the seventh week David's level of concern had grown, due to the fact that Emma was showing little to no improvement. He took Killian aside one day.

"Maybe it might be good if she got some distance from the town. All three of you could go to the campgrounds a few miles from here." David spoke in a low voice. Killian immediately understood what David was feeling. Later that day he talked it over with Jack and Emma and over the course of that entire week they all deciding to actually take David's suggestion.

The three of them made their way to a campground not far from town, where they could be away from prying eyes. It had only been about eight weeks since Pitch attacked her, and they needed to get rid of this guy for good. Everyone had started notice the effect that Pitch was having on small parts of town, causing similar reactions to Emma. Of course, with her being the true target of Pitch's debilitating nightmares, she was definitely worse off than anyone else effected by the nightmares.

Emma was slowly getting better as the weeks progressed. They had only been at the campsite for about a week and a half and she had been able to start at small fire at the campground that the three of them had been staying at. She was making progress, but Jack knew that she had to move faster than she was right now. He had to find a way to get through to her.

"Killian, may I have a word with you please, privately." Jack asked walking by Killian into the forest. Killian nodded

"Be right back, Love." Killian said to a concentrating Emma then proceeded to follow Jack away from the campsite. As they reached a clearing, for a moment Killian was taken aback by the shear level of beauty that was laid before him. An ocean of different shades of green spread before his very eyes. The sky was a brilliant blue light blue with flecks of white fluffy clouds sporadically placed in the vast blue above.

"Killian, this may seem like an odd question." Jack spoke directly. Pulling Killian out of his thoughts.

"Go ahead…" Killian prompted without any hesitation shaking his head in order to focus on whatever Jack was about to ask.

"Do know what is was like for Emma while growing up?" Jack got right to the point. He had to find out exactly what Pitch was doing to Emma. Find out what her fears were.

"Why do you ask?" Killian asked in pure confusion.

"It may seem odd but I have to know." Jack pressed for the answer.

"She grew up in the foster system. Going from home to home. Never finding her real parents, or having someone adopt her. It was only recently that she was able to discover that David and Mary Margaret where her parents. Also known as Snow White and Prince Charming. They had to send her away for the greater good of their kingdom." Killian spoke frankly, he had no idea why Jack would ask him such a question, but he couldn't leave the question unanswered.

"When did she develop her magic, fully." Jack felt as though he was really close to discovering what could trigger her.

"It was after she temporarily lost Henry to a sleeping course, that she was able to develop her powers. Though it was gradual, like learning how to use it properly. But I would say it got better the closer she got with all of her family, friends and loved ones." Killian crossed his arms in front of his chest. Interested in Jack's train of thought.

"That's it!" Jack eyes widened with excitement. That was it, now how to make her realize that. Jack would have to resort to what an old friend helped him realize, not to long ago. Jack's excitement was taking over; he went from standing still to hopping from rock to rock.

"What's it?" Killian questioned as he watched Jack hop around the woods.

"I have found a way to get Emma back to her normal self. Come let's go see how she's doing." Jack made his way quickly back towards Emma without even a giving Killian a chance to respond. It was a good thing too, because if he was going to succeed with this plan in his head, he was going to need Killian to be completely oblivious to it.

As Jack entered the camp ground he noticed Emma was still struggling with basic magic, as she stood with her hands hovering over the where the camp fire should have been started by now. He could hear Killian behind him. _It was now or never._

"EMMA!" Jack yelled at her as he drew closer to the frail woman before him.

"What?" Emma's head snapped up in the direction of Jack's voice. A look of pure confusion crossing her face.

"Who are you, Emma Swan? What is your center?" Jack bellowed at her, seeing her visibly take a step backwards. _This had to work_.

"My what?!" A look of pure terror replaced the confused look on her face, as Jack threateningly drew closer to her.

"You heard me!" Jack was now only a few steps away from her. Using everything about his height against her.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Killian had only just now entered the campground. Jack had backed Emma up closer to a tree, her eyes screaming of fear, like a puppy being forced into a corner by a pack of rabid wolves. Killian couldn't understand why Jack was acting like this now. He was stopped dead in his tracks as he couldn't find a way to get in between Jack and Emma.

"You need to back away from her, now Jack!" Killian practically screamed the threat to Jack. There was nothing he could do. How could this kid get so close to them only to turn on a dime? Killian felt sick at the thought of Emma getting hurt by anyone any more than she was already suffering from, something was wrong with this picture, he could feel it.

"I don't know what you are talking about…" Emma had backed herself into a tree, with nowhere to go. A single tear escaped her eye as her back made contact with the oak tree, she was completely terrified now. She could see Killian on the other side of the campground. A look of concern lacing every inch of his, except his eyes. They were full of anger and fury.

"Your center, what makes you who you are!" Jack was right in her face now. He really didn't want to do this to her but they were running out of time. And Emma was the only one who could stop Pitch now. As Jack looked into her eyes, he could see that the fear was clouding her judgement. He had to force her hand, even though it could wind him getting hurt, he had to do it. Jack went from taking a deep breath and being face to face with her to being in front of Killian.

Killian's breath caught in his throat as Jack was suddenly in front of him. Killian wanted to exhale but something was preventing him. It felt like icicles were coating his throat and lunges. He couldn't breathe. Why would he do this? Why all of a sudden? Killian thought Jack was here to help them, not kill them. Killian's vision grew cloudy as he was slowly losing consciousness. Emma's figure growing increasingly fuzzy with every second that past.

As Emma heard Killian's gasp, she figured out within seconds what Jack was doing. Her chest constricted at the thought of losing Killian all over, again. She had stood there and watched as her villain father stabbed Killian in the back. And now, this teenager who swore that he was on her side was going to kill the man she loved all over again. No! She wouldn't let that happen! Not this time! Emma's breathing went from quick to controlled and steady. Her arms began to warm suddenly. As she looked down for a split second, she saw that they were glowing with a warm yellow light. Her eye snapped up to Jack's in a second, only for her to see Killian's eyes were rolling back into his head. At that exact moment she focused all of her attention and strength onto the teenager who was killing the man. The yellow light flashed from her shoulders, down her elbows, to her wrists and out her finger tips. Hurtling straight to the center of Jack's chest. Even though he was trying to kill Killian she wanted answers first. Jack flew back as the light made contact, sending him crashing into a nearby tree. At the moment, he made contact he released his hold on Killian, falling limply against the tree trunk.

Killian fell to his knees, gasping for air as Emma was suddenly by his side. Taking him into her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness fell over the town of Storybrooke. Night crept into every corner. As the moon rose high in the sky Pitch made his way carefully down main street. His long black coat slithering behind him, the soft click of his shoes as he took each step forward. His white eyes glowing with excitement.

"Time to have a little fun!" Pitch bellowed as he turned to his nightmarish creatures, that had taken physical form. At his side were his most prized nightmare horses. The very same ones he had taken and deformed from Sandman himself, their eyes glowing red. Among the other forms was giant jet black tarantula and her babies that skittered behind her. An anaconda snake slithering up the road and around posts and cars. A Scorpion clicking its way with each step waiting for the go ahead its tail primed to strike. And finally, a bat screeching above head as it lands on a lamp post waiting Pitch's instructions, as its clawed foot touched the lamp, it instantaneously shattered the light bulb.

"Great idea!" Pitch spoke excitedly once more. And with the snap of his fingers the town's lights were all snuffed out. A menacing smile grew more pronounced on his face at the thought of what he was going to do next.

"Alright, my beautiful creatures. Go Play!" He threw his hands in the air sending black sand shooting from his palms as the wind threw it in every direction. Spreading it across the sleepy little town.

"Now who do I want to visit… Ahhhh that place looks perfect." Pitch zeroed in on a house just off of main street. As he walked up to the house before him, shadows danced across the white exterior, his smile once again re-appearing, his jagged teeth showing through his parted pale lips. A normal person would have used the door handle to open the door, but Pitch wasn't normal. He slipped in through the mail slot without so much as making a creak or a squeak. The entire main entrance of house was pitch black, just the way he loved it. After taking a few minutes to looking around to see how the owner laid out their house, he silently made his way up the stairs quietly humming a haunting tune. When he got to the top of the stair he carefully opened each room door, never making a single noise. The first room he came to, held a medium sized lanky boy 14-year-old boy with a long pointed nose, brown hair and soft features.

"Nah, too easy." Pitch spoke under his breath. Closing the door behind him with little effort. He then found his intended target. The one who would be the most corruptible. Her room was easy to spot as he made his way down the long carpeted hallway, but instead of opening her bedroom door he just suddenly appeared in the room. Standing at the foot of her bed, looming over the dark brown haired woman. As Pitch made his way to the side of her bed he placed his hands behind his back, studying her carefully. Her face was angular, soft small lips, a frown creasing between her dark brown eyebrows. Her face read of a severity that no one could fathom, but behind that intense look there was a softness that could be seen as well. But the thing that caught Pitch's attention the most was the scar above the left upper lip.

"Well, Regina. Let's relive that event shall we. Because my sweet, that was and is your worst fear." Pitch spoke softly as he placed a gentle finger on her right temple then slid it down to her jaw and then back over her lip to the scar. As he finished his touch a soft whimper exited her lips. Pitch then stood back and admired his handy work as she began to mildly thrash beneath her soft down blanket. Regina stilled for a minute, a calm quiet minute. Then as if by some sudden twist of fate, she let out a blood curdling scream as she threw herself around the bed. Tears streamed down her face and her breathing became erratic.

Pure excitement and pleasure coursed through his veins as he watched and listened. Unfortunately, it was cut short as the 14-year-old boy flew through the door, racing to Regina's bed to wake her.

"Mom! Mom! Wake up!" Henry cried out to her. Her eyes flew open, fixated on the boy in front of her.

Now that his fun was spoiled, Pitch vanished without a trace. Positioning himself back at the center of main street. As he stood there for a few minutes just listening to the sounds of the night, faint screams reached his ears, his lips started to curl once more.

"Oh, what a glorious sound. Don't you agree my pet?" He spoke as one of his physical nightmares brushed against his shoulder.

"Emma Swan, I hope you are enjoying your night as well, my beauty. Hope you are having sweet and beautiful nightmares, tonight." As he spoke he made his way up one of the tarantula's legs and perched himself on her back. Spreading his hands out one more time, directing his energy towards Emma.


End file.
